Rosewood Confessions
by jumpOVERtheMOON
Summary: In a town like Rosewood, everyone has secrets... but how long until the secrets are revealed? TWO can keep a secret; if ONE of them is dead! Contains major and minor characters. STORY COMPLETE!  I DO NOT OWN PLL!
1. Aria's Confessions

**Warnings: **This piece contain will contain violence, sexual acts, language, drug and alcohol use.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard, and ABC family.

**Author's Note: **I may do this a multi-chapter story, with both major and minor characters. Let me know what you think.

I would also like to mention that this story is not a continuation of my other pretty little liars story "Past Present Future"

**My name is Aria Montgomery, and these are my confessions. **

**I have a confession: **For the past 4 years, I was head-over-heels in love with Noel Kahn.

**I have a confession:** I finally gave up on Noel Kahn two months before I left Iceland, because I didn't think I could ever have a chance with him. Ironic, right?

**I have a confession:** I'm currently in love with Ezra Fitz, my English teacher. The way I feel about him makes me question if I really was in love with Noel at all.

**I have a confession: **Until I met Alison and my best friend was my old babysitter Simone. I was lost and beside myself when she left for college four years ago.

**I have a confession:** I was anti-social until I met Alison, and the girls that I call my best friends. That was 3 years ago.

**I have a confession: **I trained as a ballerina for ten years. From age three to thirteen.

**I have a confession:** I fucking hate ballet.

**I have a confession: **I caught my dad having an affair with one of his students, but I didn't do anything about it. I didn't want to hurt my mom like that, but it hurt her more than anything that I had kept it a secret for so long.

**I have a confession: **I secretly want to get caught having an affair with Mr. Fitz. I want to know what he would do in order to prevent loosing me.

**I have a confession:** I think my brother knows about my relationship with Ezra. I want to tell my family soon, before A lets them in on my secret life.


	2. Spencer's Confessions

My name is Spencer Hastings. I don't believe in confessions, I believe in stating my facts.

**Fact: **I unconsciously find myself needing things that aren't mine. Like my new brother-in-law and my sister's ex-fiancé. Even though I know better; I had to make them mine.

**Fact: **I took Melissa's paper that with the intention of doing good in my AP econ class… I didn't expect to be entered in the Golden Orchard for it.

**Fact:** My parents and my sister know the truth about my Golden Orchard essay, but they're acting like it's my work, because I'm in the semi-finals for it now. I couldn't be happier!

**Fact: **After Alison disappeared, I joined so many activities. Most people think I did them to keep myself busy after my best friend disappeared… I really did it to prove to myself that I could do as many activities and Alison and Melissa did in high school.

**Fact: **When I get stressed out and overwhelmed, I begin to forget things. Not just minor details, I forget WHOLE events. My psychologist believes this is why I don't remember the events of what happened the day after Alison disappeared.

**Fact: **Even though I haven't admitted it to anyone… I had an argument with Alison the night that she disappeared. She was pressuring me to tell Melissa that I had kissed Ian. There was no way I was going to lay that bombshell on my sister, and how Alison was so persistent about me telling Melissa made me want to find a way to shut her up!

**Fact: **As much as I loved, and hated Alison, I didn't kill her. I hated her so much, that I smacked her in the head with my field hockey stick during our argument, right before the girls came over to my barn for our sleepover… the last sleepover all of us had together.

**Fact:** I don't want to go to an Ivy League school. I wanted to be a novelist. When my parents threatened to disown me if I didn't go to Harvard, I decided that I am going to major in law.

**Fact:** I didn't major in law to be like my parents, I majored in law so I would know exactly how to play their stupid little games.

**Fact:** When we were, like, fourteen or so, Toby stole my dad's car. I acted pissed but I knew he'd done it to impress me. He still doesn't know that it did.

**Fact: **I KNOW my sister set me up, she wanted me to go back to the church in order to come face to face with Ian. She didn't expect to get hit by a car, out of nowhere.

**Fact: **Wren was my first.


	3. Hanna's Confessions

My name is Hanna Marin… and these are my confessions… the things I'm not so proud of.

**I confess:** I used to be almost three times the size I am now. People used to call me "Hefty Hanna."

**I confess: **I didn't get liposuction like the rumor Mona spread around…I had an eating disorder that almost killed me.

**I confess: **Alison was the one that suggested I make myself get sick. She told me that she used to do it, and I figured if I did it, I could also look like her. I ate my sorrows away in food, and always had cream before I stuck my finger down my throat. It was the one thing that made it more tolerable- it was cold coming up.

**I confess:** I struggled with my bulimia for 2 years, and was finally able to stop my purging this past summer. I don't regret what I had to do to get skinny, but I would never do it again…Even if A made me.

**I confess: **I crashed Sean's car into a tree to get attention from my dad... it's sad to see I have to do something like that for him to visit his daughter.

**I confess:** That my father left me and my mom for his new fiancée Isabella and soon-to-be step daughter Kate.

**I confess: **My mom slept with Detective Wilden to cover up my sins in this town. She gave him what he needed, and I got away with stealing and a DUI while being underage.

**I confess:** I joined the virginity club for Sean, and to see what was so good about saving your virginity. I didn't expect Lucas to admit he wanted to sleep with me in front of everyone.

**I confess:** I don't regretting loosing my virginity to Caleb, even though he did break my heart into a million pieces.

**I confess:** I only give my mom 75% of the money I've gotten from A. I keep 25% for myself because if I give her all the money, I'm afraid that she'll think I was whoring myself around or selling drugs.

**I confess:** I knew Emily was bisexual way back in middle school. I didn't tell Ben for two reasons. One, I didn't think anyone was that blind. Two, I figured a bisexual girlfriend would be a good thing. I thought he'd get a threesome, not her leaving him for the girl next door.

**I confess: **I'm not even sure I saw Noel writing on Mr. Fitz's car.


	4. Emily's Confessions

My name is Emily Fields, and it's my turn to tell the truth.

**Truth:** When I got high with Maya, I told her it was my first time so she would think she was corrupting me. But in reality, I got high with Alison two weeks before she disappeared. My mother would kill me if she found out, but I will never forget that night.

**Truth: **I'm not gay… I'm bisexual.

**Truth:** Before my dad joined the Army, we had a party for him with all our family members and close friends. His friend Bill told me that my dad had a brief bisexual relationship in high school. His parents found out and sent him off to a boarding school. I think that's why he understood what I had with Maya.

**Truth:** I said it, what I HAD with Maya. We're completely over, and I know that. She just doesn't know that.

**Truth:** I'm thankful for Toby. He saved me when Ben almost went too far.

**Truth:** I knew I liked girls when in seventh grade when I was in the locker room, and I saw Alison only wearing her matching bra and panties.

**Truth: **My best friends think that I rushed into a relationship with Paige, but I completely disagree. Paige and I have so much in common. Who cares if she tried to drown me? I guess I have a type, I'm into corruption.

**Truth:** I should have expected my mother to go through Maya's book bag. I should be happy that she found Maya's weed and not the erotic stories we wrote together in her notebook.

**Truth:** I have scars all over my body. My friends have seen my scars, and believe that they are from shaving quickly before swimming meets. Some are, while others are scars from where I used to cut myself when the pain of losing Alison got too bad.

**Truth:** When Alison broke my heart, I wanted to kill myself to get away from the pain she made me go through. If I gave in and killed myself, it would give Alison the satisfaction.


	5. Alison's Confessions

Here are the confessions of a young girl who stole Rosewood's heart.

**Confession:** I was used to getting exactly what I wanted, exactly when I wanted it. All the girls gave into my pressure pretty easy, except for Spencer who always gave me a run for my money.

**Confession:** I had been having a secret relationship with Ian for months. We first got together on 2-14… Valentines Day.

**Confession:** I corrupted my friends. I made them do things they wouldn't even have thought twice about, and I did it with little effort- I was just that good.

**Confession:** I knew Emily was into me, and I pulled her around for the ride like some sort of lovesick puppy. I told her that she was the only one that understood me, but I just wanted to make the girl feel special.

**Confession:** I lost my virginity at age 14… to someone I barely knew at a frat party. I wasn't drunk, it was planned. His name was Logan Reed, one of Ian's friends from high school. I wanted him to take my virginity to know what it was like to fuck a rockstar!

**Confession:** I used to be a complete pot head during the summer of my freshman year. My brother got me started on it, and I was addicted in a matter of weeks. Only Emily knew, the other girls were clueless.

**Confession:** I lit that firecracker with the intention of hurting Jenna. I had met with her a week before, and she BEGGED me to do set the tree house on fire. She wanted it to look like Toby was seducing her, and she wanted to get him put away. She knew that there was a chance she could be injured… but I planned on hurting her if I could.

**Confession:** I suggested that Hanna make herself throw up, and I told her that I had did it in the past. That's a lie- I never had an eating disorder in order to loose weight. I was just lucky to stay so slim.

**Confession:** I lead Emily on as a joke. I ripped her heart out to see how much I really meant to the girl-only to find that she was in love with me!

**Confession:** I knew Aria's dad was having an affair- I just wanted him to get caught. I thought about taking a picture on my cell phone and sending it to Ella, but I didn't want to be a bitch with my friends parents.

**Confession:** I had this relationship with Ian to get Spencer jealous. I told her that I was involved with an older guy, but she didn't think it would be her crush, and her sister's high school sweetheart, Ian Thomas. Spencer thought that Ian was only interested in her… boy, was she wrong!

**Confession:** I pushed Tipsy Tammy down the stairs at the frat party. I had met her a few weeks before, and I knew that she was going to get completely trashed, as she often did at parties. I invited the girls over to this party with the intention of pushing her down the stairs. I didn't expect her to break her leg, or to get a concussion- that was just an added bonus.

**Confession:** I asked Toby for his green jacket when I was going to meet Ian. I wanted to tick Ian off by wearing another guys jacket.

**Confession:** One of the last things I did was write my name with Ian's near the kissing rock. I wanted to show the world that we were in love, and that he was mine- not Melissa Hastings!

**Confession:** I lived here. I went to school here. And when I was fifteen, I died here. I know my killer, and they will pay for what they did to me.

**Confession:** I know you want to kiss me!


	6. Jason's Confessions

You want my confessions? Well here you go, sweetie pie. Just remember, you asked for it.

**Confession:** I was once best friends with Ian Thomas, Darren Wilden, Garrett Reynolds and Ezra Fitz. I went to high school with Ian and Darren, and I met Ezra when I was a lifeguard during the summer of my senior year.

**Confession:** I'm the only one of my friends that hasn't grown up and became successful. Darren Wilden and Garrett Reynolds are now Police Officers for Rosewood. Ezra Fitz is a English teacher, fresh out of high school, and Ian Thomas is freshly married, with a baby on the way. I'm a college drop out, who would have had a degree in business.

**Confession:** I found myself going to alcohol when the nights got too hard. I should go to rehab before this addiction eats me.

**Confession:** I was also a pot head during my senior year. I got interested in it at a frat party, and I kept coming back for more. Getting high was so much fun, and it made everything better.

**Confession:** I never liked the Hasting family. Not because of the rumor that Spencer killed Alison- but because Melissa, that bitch- rejected me during our sophomore year.

**Confession:** I sometimes stop by my old house, and go inside. Mrs. St. Germain lets me come into Alison's old room, and I think about all the memories we once had. They don't have to let me into their house, but I'm grateful that they do.

**Confession:** I visit my sister's grave once a week. I may be an asshole, but I ain't some heartless bastard.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading this story, so far. As you can see, each chapter is dedicated to one particular character and their confessions. After I do all the characters, I will be doing a few one shots based off of certain storylines that I've included in their confessions. If there is a certain character you would like me to do, or a certain confession you would like me to add or write on, please let me know.

Here is a list of upcoming characters. Order may change, let me know if you would like to add or cut a character from this list.

Maya.

Melissa.

Jenna.

Toby.

Ian.

Ezra.

Caleb.

Alex.

Noel.

Sean.

Mona.

Garrett.

Darren.

Paige.

A.

I also may end up doing the pretty little liar's parent's at some point. When I finish writing all the character confessions, I will write up a list of certain confessions (2 for the pretty little liars; 1 for everyone else) that you can vote on, which I will later write up as a one shot. Please don't forget to review! Thank you! I will try to update 2x every week! =)


	8. Melissa's Confessions

Confessions? I fucking hate confessions. They're bullshit. Nothing good comes from confessions. But fine, whatever. Here's my confessions. Not like my life could get any more fucked up.

**Confession One:** I knew that Ian was whoring around when we were together. I just didn't know who it was, and how long they were together. I just didn't expect him to be with my kid sister, and her best friend.

**Confession Two:** I've been pregnant twice in my young life. The first time I was pregnant, it came as a total shock. This time, it was planned.

**Confession Three: **I married to give Ian an Allibi. I still loved him, so I didn't feel guilty getting married so soon. It made me feel bad, for once in my life.

**Confession Four:** I heard rumors around that Ian was into younger girls, but like I said before, who would expect him to be interested in Alison and Spencer? ICK!

**Confession Five:** Unlike the first time Ian and I were together, I'm now officially commited to him- and we're married. When we were dating in high school, Ian wasn't the only one whoring around.

**Confession Six:** I stayed with Ian because he was the first guy who didn't treat me like a cheap slut… Even though, I probably was.

**Confession Seven:** Unlike the story I told Spencer and my mother, Ian didn't know I was pregnant until I asked to leave this town in order to get an abortion. I already knew that I had miscarried, at this time. I acted devastated, but I was happy I was able to get rid of this child MY way.

**Confession Eight:** I did drugs in order to misscary my first baby. Ian thought that the baby had miscarried due to complications… but I had planned to get rid of it.

**Confession Nine:** I couldn't tell Ian because I knew the baby might not've been his.

**Confession Ten:** This baby is a miracle… I was told it would be very hard to get pregnant, but Ian and I proved my doctor wrong. I am very happy to be pregnant, because I'm ready now.

**Confession Eleven:** I didn't deserve Ian. I know I didn't, and I don't derserve him in my life now. I cheated on him. I gave him Chlamydia that I got from whoring around. I lost the baby- on purpose- that would make our whole life complete. He deserved better than that. Better than me.

**Confession Twelve:** Unlike what everyone thinks, Ian and I didn't have a 'shotgun wedding' because I was pregnant… I got pregnant two weeks after we were Mr. and Mrs.

**Confession Thirteen:** I knew Spencer would go back to the church to 'pick up' my cell phone… which was really in my purse, on silent.

**Confession Fourteen:** Even though Spencer and I fight a lot, I thank God for her every day.

**Confession Fifteen:** I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: What do you think of this story so far? I know that some of the character's secrets are from the booksshow, but I plan on adding details into their confessions to make them my own. Not all the secrets are typical... some may not be what you expected. Please read and review! I will not post the next chapter untill I get 10 reviews. I'm not trying to be mean, but I have college midterms, and I feel like I need some positive reviews before I post more confessions. Feel free to post ideas of what to post for uncoming confessions.

Also, shoutout to my first reviewer; caitspeak ... you're the best! =)


	9. Ian's Confessions

I have few things in my life I feel the need to confess to. That is not to say I have not made mistakes, but I do not believe I've been fully in the wrong. What I admit to, are my own decisions.

**I admit:** I was the perfect boy in high school. I got the reputation of being an athlete, homecoming king, with a heart of gold.

**I admit:** I was anything but perfect. I did drugs in high school, and would party more than the average college drop-out.

**I admit:** Even with my partying lifestyle, I was able to graduate with honors, and got my bachelors in business, with a minor in sports medicine.

**I admit:** I got married to Melissa before we even said "I love you." I would have liked more time to adjust to the whole idea of being married- but Melissa talked me into getting married two days later.

**I admit:** I didn't even want to be a father! A little over a month ago, Melissa and I had sex after a fun night at the bar, and one thing lead to another. She told me she was still on the pill, so I didn't even worry about wearing a condom… which was a MAJOR mistake!

**I admit:** Melissa told me she was pregnant and I asked her to marry me. She initially said no, saying she didn't want some sort of hand out because she was knocked up. Later that day, she apologized, and realized that she did want to marry me.

**I admit:** Two months ago, everything was perfect. I was single, living in my own little apartment, getting a little action when it came to find me. Now I'm married, with a bun in the oven.

**I admit:** I seduced Spencer. I was coaching her how to play field hockey, when I felt a sudden attraction to her…I always thought that Spencer had a little crush on me, and I figured I could use that to my advantage. I went over and gave her a big kiss… and she kissed me back.

**I admit:** I also seduced Alison. Unlike Spencer, I was actually interested in Alison and I wanted to see how far this pretty little thing would go in order to make her mine… I never imagined that she would go that far.

**I admit:** I told Spencer that Alison was obsessed with me, but that was only half true. I also was crazy attracted to her too, as wrong as that was for a 19 year old man. I was the adult in the situation, yet I was getting whipped by a mere child.

**I admit:** I had the hots for a few of the "teen queen s" in Rosewood... I was interested in Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Alison, Mona and Jenna… and when they thought they were alone while "playing dress up" or dancing to music videos- I was really watching them, they didn't have the slightest clue.

**I admit:** Towards the beginning of my relationship with Alison, she told me that she knew I was spying on her and her friends. She wasn't upset about it; she was pretty pleased that I was so interested in her.

**I admit:** If I found out I was being spied on- I would have fucking flipped! How was she okay with it?

**I admit:** I always thought that Jenna had the hots for her step brother… and the video I had of them confirmed it.

**I admit**: I carved Alison's name and mine into the tree near the kissing rock in hopes that it would get into bed with Alison… and I almost did.

**I admit:** I was paid $500 by a person named A to take little Mona Vanderwaal's V-Card… that's what I was doing when I found they had found Alison's body. _Wonderful Alibi, right?_

**I admit:** Alison told me that she wanted to have our first time together recorded… and I thought that was kinky. When we were just about to do it, she tried to get out of it, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I hit her head, and she fell down to the ground… grasping for air and grabbing dirt. I turned off the camera, and I wanted to have sex with her while she was knocked out… but I couldn't get "junior" up in time!

**I admit:** She woke up and we made out for a little bit before I left to go get a blanket out of the back of my car. We had planned on spending the rest of the night together, and when I came back, the camera was still there- but Alison was not. On the camera was the video she has recorded about going back to the barn, standing me up.

**I admit:** I was furious that Alison had wanted to stand me up, but not enough to kill her! Like I said, we made out before I left, and she was talking and breathing!

**I admit:** I never married Melissa for an Alibi, I married her because I wanted to make an honest woman out of her, since she's carrying my baby.

**I admit:** If I had killed Spencer, everything would have been perfect. She would have been charged with Alison's death, and her death would have been caused by suicide. Instead, that little bitch called her friends and they think I'm the killer? I didn't do anything but try to stop some family drama…

**I admit:** I almost died while I was fighting with Spencer on the bell tower. I was pushed by this hooded character, and my life flashed before my eyes. I winced, which was the one thing that prevented me from being hanged. I stayed completely still, until Spencer and the girls had left the church. I then got out of the bell tower, and hit inside a secret door in the wall, and stayed there until 2AM when the police were gone,

**I admit:** I'm not who you think I am. Nothing is as it seems, and I'm going to be ready the next time you want to bring me down, pretty little liars!

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed Ian's confessions! I will be publishing Toby's confessions next, and his confessions are filled with lots of drama! Please review! Happy Easter! =)


	10. Toby's Confessions

**WARNING: **Toby's confessions involve sexual situations with his step-sister, Jenna.

**If you've watched the show: **You'll notice that Jenna is the one corrupting Toby, and I'm keeping the same storyline here.

* * *

><p>I've been accused of so many things in my young life, I just want to show everyone the truth for once. Please, don't judge me.<p>

**Truth:** Everyone in this town is afraid of me, they think that I was the one capable of murdering the teenage dream "Miss Alison DiLaurentis"… but I didn't do it!

**Truth: **My step-sister Jenna is my worst nightmare. She's been capable of more things than you could even imagine. She's the reason why I try not come home, I don't want to be blamed and conned into something I didn't do.

**Truth:** There's probally going to be a rumor going around Rosewood that I had sex with my step-sister. But, that's not the whole truth… let me explain.

**Truth**: One day, when I was 16, and Jenna was 14, I found myself being turned on whenever Jenna wore "sexy clothes" as Alison and her called them, around the house.

**Truth:** I didn't expect to have my step-sister perform sexual acts on me. At first, I was so happy to finally get off, but then I realized how bad it was, and I wanted out!

**Truth:** When I was ready to stop, Jenna didn't want to. She made me touch her in ways that were wrong between step-sibilings.

**Truth:** This relationship went on for a year, a unbelievably fucking long year.

**Truth: **We had this relationship untill Jenna's accident… and then I was sent to boarding school because my step-mother thought I was the one playing with fireworks inside of the tree house.

**Truth:** I know people probably think I took advantage of Jenna, but I didn't. After the fun wore off, and it began to feel wrong, I wanted out. Jenna said our relationship had just began, and made me stay with her for another 50 weeks.

**Truth:** Alison asked me for my jacket, and I gave it to her… she looked like she was cold.

**Truth:** I know that the feelings I have for Spencer are real. As much as her family hates me, and as much as my family hates me, I know we belong together. We're star-crossed lovers, a modern day Romeo and Juliet.

**Truth:** Spencer knows how Jenna "protects me" from the outside world, and she hasn't left me yet. I guess she gets something like that with Melissa and knows where I'm coming from.

**Truth:** I have a tattoo on my side announcing "901 Free at Last"… Everyone thinks they know who it's about- Alison, and the day she went missing, making me free from her bitchy ways. They're wrong…

**Truth:** 901 is really the zip code for Memphis, Tennesse, where Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. gave his "I have a dream" speech… MLK promoted the best kind of freedom, and I support him now in 2011.

**Truth: **Everyone thinks I was inside the garage, molesting Jenna when the firecracker went off. What was I really doing? Reading 'Catcher in the Rye.'

**Truth: **Even if Jenna was going to kill me, I would never touch her like that again. I'm 18 now, I know what's right and wrong- and what she is; is wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I am going to write up Jenna's confessions next, they should be up by Thursday at the latest!

**Please Help Me Out:** After you read each chapter, could you post your favorite confessions as a review?

Like I said before, I plan on doing one-shots of certain character's confessions, and I need to know which ones you find the most interesting.

If you've already reviewed a certain chapter, please PM me your fave confession for each character. Thank you! =)

**~jumpOVERtheMOON**


	11. Jenna's Confessions

**Warning: **Jenna's confessions are a bit sexual; so I'm warning you.

_Italics are thoughts._

**PLEASE READ... ALERT... AND REVIEW! =) **

* * *

><p>I'm anything but innocent.<p>

You wouldn't believe what I've did in the past; unless you saw it before your very own eyes…

**I admit: **I'm not completely blind… I can see completely out of my left eye, and after surgery, I should be able to see out of some of my right eye.

**I admit:** The only people who know the truth about my vision is my Guidance Councilor, and my mother. Neither Toby, or Garrett know.

**I admit: **I've been with Garrett for almost two years... and it's the best relationship I've ever been in.

**I admit:** I seduced my step-brother Toby. I saw how hot he got when I would run around the house inmy bra and panties… and I figured I could use it to my advantage.

**I admit:** I wouldn't let Toby get out of our relationship… no matter how much he begged, or said it was wrong… I liked what we were doing. It was wrong- but oh-so right!

**I admit: **He's not the only person who likes lace… Jason also enjoys the way lace clings to my body.

**I admit: **I've also had relationships with Jason; and I almost had a relationship with Ian.

**I admit: **I was a bit of a tease around Rosewood. But the only people that know I'm a tease are the people I've slept with. Everyone else thinks I'm an innocent girl who was blinded in some freak accident.

**I admit:** Alison found out that I was sleeping with her brother, and she wanted me dead. She thought it was disguising that I was sleeping with her brother, and my own. _I told her to get over it... and said that I would find out some of her dirty little secrets._

**I admit: **I ended my relationship with Jason because Alison told me she would show picture of me and Toby. _My relationship with Toby ended the following week, and my accident happened the following weekend._

**I admit: **I met Garrett at the hospital after my accident. He asked me what happened, and I told him. Our relationship began later that month.

**I admit: **I paid Alison money to set off that firecracker. I told her that I wanted to tell my parents that Toby was touching me inappropriately, and I wanted him to get blamed so I could get him away forever.

**I admit:** I didn't think that Alison would make her friends set off the firecracker, and play it off as an accident.

**I admit**: A few weeks ago, I told the girls that I knew they had set off the firecracker. _They've been avoiding me ever since._

**I admit: **I paid Caleb to find out about the key that Alison had given one of the girls. I didn't expect him to fall in love with Hanna; and that I would still be in the dark about the key.

**I admit:** Alison gave me a bracelet after the accident… she called it a peace offering after the Jenna Thing… _I didn't know I was a thing?_

**I admit:** I wanted to cry wolf long ago, but Toby said he wasn't interested in what we were doing, and he threatened to tell our parents what I was making him do… _I couldn't let me get away with that- I had to get even… and I took matters into my own hands._

**I admit:** I didn't expect to get hurt.

**I admit:** I wanted Toby out of my life.

**I admit:** I didn't think he'd be sent home; I thought I would never have to see him again. _Boy- was I wrong! _

**I admit: **Sometimes, I wish I was completely blind… I wish I could be completely helpless, and see who would really take care of. I'm tired of dirty looks when I use my cane, and when I bring my dog with me around town.

**I admit:** I came back to Rosewood when they had found Alison's body… _it was then that I knew I was safe and had nothing to worry about._

**I admit:** I wish I had the attention I deserve… I'm not just that blind chick. _I have a name… and I'm not deaf- I can hear everything you're saying about me._

**I admit:** I've used my health to my own advantage… how else could I grab Mr. Fitz's packages and get away with it? _I told him I was looking for my pencil case… Whoops!_

**I admit:** I deserve everything that comes my way. I deserved to get slightly blinded. I deserved to get slapped._ It's how God wants to torture me for leading Toby on and taking advantage of him- I deserve it all._

**I admit:** I know that Spencer is dating my Toby…_ and I don't think it's going to last long… if I have any say in it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you like Jenna's confessions! I think the next confession I'm going to post belongs to our favorite English teacher; Mr. Ezra Fitz! Please read and review! I should have the next set of confessions up by the weekend! =)


	12. Ezra's Confessions

I'm not your average AP English Teacher… I have too many secrets to be normal.

**Truth:** I'm having an affair with one of my past students from Rosewood, Aria Montgomery.

**Truth:** I started teaching English at Hollis for her, I love her so much.

**Truth:** I would do anything to have her in my life- even if it involved me losing my job, my teaching certification, and my freedom.

**Truth:** I would lose all that for her, but I would love to avoid having my secret revealed.

**Truth:** I'm a twin. My brother, Johnny died when he was 13 days old. He had spinal bifida.

**Truth:** I'm going to miss teaching at Rosewood every day.

**Truth:** My first girlfriend was someone I met my freshman year of college … her name is Meredith.

**Truth:** I lost my virginity to Meredith, only to find she had cheated on me, and had dumped me for a history professor she was 'head over heels' for.

**Truth:** I met Jackie my junior year of college… it was right after I got dumped by Meredith.

**Truth:** My ex-fiancé Jackie left me at the altar. I later found out that she slept with one of my groomsmen two nights before my wedding.

**Truth:** I didn't know Jackie was teaching at Hollis until I saw her at the Montgomery's.

**Truth:** I plan on proposing to Aria when she graduates from high school.

**Truth:** I knew Alison before she went missing, I know her brother Jason; he went to Hollis with he.

**Truth:** I was a Scotch and Valium Addict during my freshman year of college…. I almost dropped out.

**Truth:** I also know Garrett, Darren, and Ian. We used to bullshit together- but they always knew how to party!

**Truth:** I'm just waiting for Aria to say that we can take the next step in our relationship… I have sexual urges too….

**Truth:** I think Garrett knows that I'm having a relationship… but I don't think he knows it's with one of his 'people of interests'

**Truth:** I never went to New York, like Aria believes I did. Instead, I stayed with Hardy for the week, just to get away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What do you think? Let me know! =)

Just so you know, the Meredith Ezra dated is the same Meredith that Byron Montgomery was involved with... she left Ezra for Bryron!

I will post the next confession soon... don't forget to review! =)


	13. Caleb's Confessions

Here is some confessions from Rosewood's bad boy.

**Confession:** I didn't get to Arizona… I was at a bus stop in Gary Indiana when he called me, and told me to stay put. Eight hours later, Lucan and I were back, on our way to Rosewood- to get Hanna back.

**Confession:** I never expected to fall in love with the princess. It all started when Jenna wanted to pay me $200 bucks just to spy on Hanna. In a matter of days, I was living in her basement, getting showers with her… and falling in love.

**Confession:** I still am madly in love with Hanna, hopefully she listens to me and I can show her how much I love her.

**Confession:** I wish I didn't leave; I hope she knows I still care about her.

**Confession:** I didn't expect for the princess to be my everything. Why would she trust a guy like me?

**Confession**: I have a tattoo of a roster being hanged, right below my knee. My cock hangs below my knee… get it?

**Confession:** When I first met Hanna, I figured she was a bitch, and I couldn't wait to get her into bed. But, as I got to know her, all I wanted to do was make her mine.

**Confessions:** I'm a motherless child. My mother dropped me off at my aunt's house when I was 5… she never came back for me.

**Confession: **When I was 10, I got a Birthday card saying "Happy Birthday, Love Mom" It was postmarked from Arizona, the reason I want to go back.

**Confession:** I know it's been 6 years, but I still want to find my mom. I've checked on various websites for my mom, but she hasn't created any accounts yet.

**Confession:** I didn't expect Hanna to spend 5 summers at fat camp. She is anything but fat, and I can't believe that girls like her have weaknesses so strong.

**Confession:** I want to be a husband, a few years from now. I want to be the breadwinner, and give my wife and family to have the life I wasn't able to have.

**Confession:** I should have expected Mona to rip up my letter, she never liked me and called me 'shaggy'.

**Confessions:** Until I met Hanna, I had nothing worth staying for in Rosewood. Then everything changed, and I fell in love.

**Confession:** It probally wouldn't surprise you, but Hanna was not my first. I was hers, and I am greatful that I affected her so much that she gave me her virginity. But honestly, I'm been with more girls than I can count on my first hand.

**Confessions:** Even though I've been with a 7 woman, I get tested everytime I have sex. I always wear a condom, and I always ask the woman if she's ready. I'm not about to be her mistake; I've been called that word too many times in my young life as it is.

**Confession:** I think I may have met Alison two summers ago, when I was visiting my Aunt at Hilton Head. I never got a name out of the girl, but she sure looks like the Alison that stole Rosewood's heart.

**Confession:** I really hope my mother's still alive. She would love to meet Hanna, and I could fill her in all the details of the past 6 years… It's not the same without her around.

**Confession:** My foster mom doesn't like me at all. She's too worked up on getting her ex-fiance back into her life. .. Ms. Jackie Molina does not care about me one bit

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Did you expect Ezra's ex-fiance to be Caleb's foster mom? I love linking characters together, and making the world smaller and smaller. You will see more of this as the story continues. Everybody knows somebody, and everybody knows somebody's secret! LOL<strong>

**Here is the list of who I'm doing confessions on: ****Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Alison, Melissa, Ian, Toby, Jenna, Ezra, Caleb, Lucas, Garrett, Noel, Mona, Paige, Maya, Mike, Alex, Sean, Wren, Darren, Ben, Hardy, Jackie, and Samara.**

**I also plan on writing confessions for the 'pretty little parents': ****Ella Montgomery, Byron Montgomery, Ashley Marin, Pam Fields, Lieutenant Fields, Veronica Hastings, and Peter Hastings. **

**Feel free to suggest confessions for the characters that we have seen throughout the tv show (I will NOT be doing Courtney, for this is a fanfiction from the tv series- even thought I'm adding a few secrets from various books) ****After I write up all the confessions, I'll be giving a list of certain confessions that I will write up one-shots on… you get to vote for your favorite confessions! T****hanks again for all your support- you're the best! Don't forget to review! =) **


	14. Lucas's Confessions

I'm not who you think I am. Everybody thinks I'm so nice, but I do have a bad side. Don't mess with me, or you will become on my bad side!

**I Admit:** Alison and I were anything but friends. She was my enemy, and she made a rumor go around the middles school when I was only 13 years old. She died 2 years after she started the rumor, but I will never forgive her.

**I Admit:** Alison asked me if I was a hermaphrodite. Not knowing what that word meant, I told her "I don't know." She took it that I didn't know if I was hermaphrodite or not.

**I Admit:** I now have an dictionary application on my phone, so I don't admit to something I don't know what it means.

**I Admit:** Two years ago, I got my first kiss… it was by Mona Vanderwaal. It was also her first kiss.

**I Admit: **I doubt she would admit I was her first kiss, but I was.

**I Admit:** I didn't have to help Caleb… but I did. I helped him because I know how much Hanna loves him, and he deserves to be happy.

**I Admit:** I still have some feelings for Hanna in my heart… but she deserves Caleb. He gives her the happiness that I can't seem to give her.

**I Admit:** I was the one that damaged Alison's memorial. It was a shrine dedicated to a bitch… she didn't deserve the attention she had when she was alive; and she doesn't deserve the attention she gets now that she's dead.

**I Admit:** As much as I hated Alison… I didn't kill her; someone else took care of that.

**I Admit:** I know someone is torturing the girls with secrets that they told Alison years ago. I'm not responsible for that either, but I did see someone leave the dance-a-thon that looked really suspicious… I couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy, but they had on a big leather trench coat and large leather gloves.

**I Admit:** I still think Ian Thomas is alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: As you all know from season 1, Lucas is the one that ruined the memorial. I don't think he's A though, so I just had him ruin the memorial. In the future, two another minor character will admit to something big (stealing Hanna's money, and putting the test answers in Noel's locker) but I will not have them as A. I will also be adding A's confessions (They will be the LAST confession chapter!) New confessions will be from Officer Garrett. Please review! Thank you! =) <strong>


	15. Garrett's Confessions

I'm not supposed to confess these sort of things. I'm a person of authority, not a person of interest.

**Confession #1:** I'm having a affair with a minor.

**Confession #2:** If anyone important found out, I would lose my job, and my badge.

**Confession #3:** I'm having an affair with is Jenna Marshall.

**Confession #4:** Jenna and I met after her accident happened. The chemistry we had was overwhelming, and we started our relationship later that month.

**Confession #5: **We've been together for almost two years, and we're still very much in love.

**Confession #6**: As much I would hate to admit it, I enjoy that my girlfriend is blind… It's a turn on.

**Confession #7:** I hate watching the girls, trying to catch them doing something wrong. I think they're being blamed for something much bigger than any teenage secrets- and someone wants them out of Rosewood.

**Confession #8: **Remember how I helped the girls when Ian was to exchange money for his home movies? I helped him record the movies that were taken at Emily's house.

**Confession #9:** When I came into Ezra's Fitz's apartment, I knew he had been caught in some sort of act… someone had just left and the evidence wasn't cleaned up yet.

**Confession #10:** I got my job when Darren Wilden got in trouble confronting the girls without an adult present. We were best friends in high school, and he would FREAK if he knew I got his job.

**Confession #11:** I love lace, and how it clings to the body… it makes Jenna so damn sexy!

**Confession #12:** I think the girls are telling the truth… I think Ian is dead, but we need a body to prove it.

**Confession #13:** I never would have seen myself as a cop, years down the road.

**Confession #14:** When I was in high school, we had a scavenger hunt that made us do some pretty crazy things… streaking at wawa, stealing condoms from wallmart, among other things. I got caught, and in order to walk in graduation I had to do some observing at Rosewood PD. I ended up loving it there, and got into the police program fresh out of high school.

**Confession #15:** I know in my heart that Toby and Spencer are innocent. Someone else killed Alison, and they're being blamed for it. If I meantioned that I thought they were innocent, I might be cut hours and loose my spot on the case.

**Confession #16**: I don't understand woman. Why would Melissa Hastings-Thomas be planning her baby's christening when she's only 2 months pregnant? Something sounds fishy there...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I had a hard time writing these confessions, and I may fix them in the near future. Let me know (via PM) if you can think of any good confessions that I can add in for Officer Garrett. <strong>**I will be posting Noel's confessions later this week, and they are going to crazy! Thank you for all your reviews, they mean so much to me! =) **


	16. Noel's Confessions

I'm guilty of so many things, and I'm ready to corrupt the world every chance I get.

**I confess:** My party's are legendary.

**I confess:** I get what I want because I am a Kahn. It goes with the name.

**I confess:** I've gotten everything I've ever wanted in life… well, except for HER.

**I confess:** I know that my ex-girlfriend dumped me for a teacher.

**I confess:** I tried to bargain with him, offering to keep his secret between us if I got an A on my midterm essay.

**I confess:** After much bargaining and begging, Ezra Fitz still didn't budge. He told me I deserved a C, and he was not going to change my grade.

**I confess:** I spread a rumor around the school that Mr. Fitz was dating a student. I planned on telling the office who that student was, but I was caught with 3 midterm tests in my locker.

**I confess:** Karma's a bitch. Why did someone have to ruin my life? I was going to be expelled, and I was going to loose everything I ever worked for. My life was over!

**I confess:** I know that Aria and Mr. Fitz are somehow behind this. One of them had to put the test answers in my locker, in order to save their "relationship"!

**I confess:** I wrote on Fitz's car to show him that someone knows about their relationship… I can see what's going on between them, and so can others around us.

**I confess:** I was walking down the street, when I heard screams. As I got closer, I heard that the screams were coming from the bell tower. I couldn't get it- and I listened as a female struggled for her survival. I called 9-1-1 to get help for her. I didn't expect it to be 'goody-little-two-shoes Spencer Hastings."

**I confess:** I'm coming back to Rosewood High. I got a note last week that revealed that I was allowed back in school, due to good behavior while I was out of school. I can't do sports, and must tutor struggling students, but I'm still one of 'Rosewood's Finest.'

**I confess:** I know everything that happens inside of my photobooth, during my legendary parties. I have a small video recorder installed that gives me a copy of every picture taken inside of it. I know that Emily Field s was gay before she announced it to the school. Ian Thomas helped me brother with the camera years ago, and it still gives me new gossip each and every party.

**I confess:** I told Mike Montgomery about a female student dating Mr. Fitz in hopes that he would get his sister to spill. I didn't go and tell him that it was his sister, but I hoped he would figure it out on his own. He's a smart kid, and with a little bit of help, he'll be as popular as me during his senior year.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I hope you liked Noel's confessions! I will be posting Mona's confessions next! They will be filled with gossip, and lots of drama. I'm setting a new rule though, before I post the next set of confessions. **I would like 5 reviews (or more) on the last chapter before I post each update.** I'm only asking for 5 reviews, and I have faith in my readers that you can do it! I don't think it's that hard to ask for, since I have 2,143 hits and only 23 reviews for this story. Thank you in advance for the reviews, and for posting your favorite confessions of each character… they may be turned into a one-shot in the near future! =)


	17. Mona's Confessions

I'm Mona Vanderwall- and I'm fabulous in every single way.

**Confession #1:** My first kiss was with a Dork- Lucas.

**Confession #2:** I lost my virginity to Ian Thomas. I was shopping when he asked me out to Rive Gauche. We ended up finishing up a bottle of wine together, and he stayed the night at my house.

**Confession #3:** I'm not very good at dieting…. I always eat too much, or too little. Two summers ago, all I ate was 3 almonds a day, for two weeks. It got bad, and my mother took me to the ER. I then got liposuction- but NOBODY knows that. They just think my diet went really well.

**Confession #4: **I have a school girl crush on Mr. Ezra Fitz. He's SUCH a hottie… the things I would do to him on his desk… DAMN!

**Confession #5:** When I was a freshman, I use to eat bugs to get attention from boys. Now I eat their meat for attention.

**Confession #6:** I ruined that love letter that Caleb wrote for Hanna. It probably was filled of lies- and I didn't want to have my bestie get hurt again.

**Confession #7:** I would have invited Hanna back to my 'glamping' party at Camp Mona if she would have apologized. She didn't so I uninvited her.

**Confession #8:** I wish I had more friends.

**Confession #9:** I only hang out with Niomi and Riley to make Hanna squirm- because they were her ex-besties first friends.

**Confession #10:** I hate it how Hanna hangs out with the her other friends. It's like they have a secret code that only they know. They all sat down with me at lunch, but as soon as one of them left- the rest of them scattered. How old are they- twelve?

**Confession #11:** I think that Mr. Fitz and Aria are a thing…. The way she looks at him during rehersals make me think she's head over heels for that man.

**Confession #12: **A couple weeks ago… I stole some of Hanna's money. I had a coming home for her, and I thought I deserved some cash in order to pay for the entertainment I had given her. It all happened because Noel was looking for cups. Hanna acted real weird near that one cabinet, so when the party went outside, I went outside to see what she was hiding… Lots and Lots of Money!

**Confession #13: **I can't give Hanna any of the money I took from her. I spent a mere $1,000 on a new purse; and the rest was stolen during gym class. I know I shouldn't have brought it to school, but what would my parents have said if they found it at home? They would think I was selling weed, or stripping for money. I couldn't let them think about that- I'm their PERFECT little girl!

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Did you expect Mona to be the one to steal Hanna's money? I know in the show, A steals the money, and give Hanna a note with $100 bill- but I had to mix it up. I don't think Mona is A- but I wanted to have another task being completed by someone other than A. Another minor character will reveal that they put the test answers in Noel's locker. Both sinero's are different that what happen in the show- but it's what I believe. I think that Mona could have taken Hanna's money, and then A stole the rest back from her... and I think that someone OTHER than A put the test answers in the Noel's locker. <strong>

**Thank you for the reviews! I know it took a bit longer to post this set of confessions- everything that can possibly go wrong has gone wrong. I started my two summer online classes, and I've been pretty sick with my asthma. My doctor prescribed me to a new medicine and I had a reaction. I will try to update once or twice a week, with my busy schedule. Don't forget to review- after I get 5 reviews (or more!), I will start writing the confessions. So read, enjoy, and review. **

**The confessions are half way done… You can look forward to confessions from these minor characters in the near future: Paige, Maya, Mike, Alex, Sean, Wren, Darren, Ben, Hardy, Jackie, Samara, and A.**

**What are you waiting for? READ. ENJOY. REVIEW! =) **


	18. Paige's Confessions

I'm Paige McCullers. I'm lying to my family about my preference; and I'm lying to myself about my feelings. I need to be honest; for once.

**I admit:** I am head over heels for Emily Fields. She wants to be open about our realationship, but I can't seem to let loose like she does. It hurts me to see her upset about our secret relationship, but I can't tell my dad.

**I admit:** In 10th grade, I told my dad that I failed a test. He cut my hair in the ridiculous shape it is now today. If I had just hit the truth from him, I would have pretty hair. I can't tell him anything, because I'm afraid of what he'll do next time. Thank God, hair can grow back.

**I admit:** I shouldn't be dating Sean- Mr. Homecoming King as a cover, but we both are. Sean confided in me two weeks ago, and told me he was Bi- he just didn't want his parents suspecting he was Gay after he left Miss Fabulous Hanna Marin high and dry. I haven't told him that I'm bi-sexual yet, but I think I'll tell him on our next 'date'.

**I admit:** Samara makes me angry. She's open as Emily, and that's what makes me so angry. I wish I could tell Emily that, but it wouldn't end well.

**I admit:** I'm lonely without Emily in my life. She made me feel like a rockstar, and I had no regrets when we were together.

**I admit:** I wish Emily had kept her sexuality under wraps so that my parents would let us hang out together. It wouldn't have been a big deal to hang out with another girl… it's only a big deal when the girl you're hanging out with is bi-sexual.

**I admit: **After I gave Emily my first kiss- I regretted waiting so long. It was wonderful, and magical. Just like her.

**I admit:** I kick myself for pushing Emily under water. I could have killed her, just because we had tied scores. It's pathetic that my anger got the best of me, and I almost drowned the girl I am now in love with.

**I admit:** I'm happy I apologized to Emily- even if I ended up in the hospital later that night. I didn't expect to get hit by a drunk Mr. Vanderwall while I was riding my bike back home. I guess KARMA wanted to interfere.

**I admit:** I should tell my parents who I really am, in the future. I don't want them to find out from someone else- I should be the one to tell them.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: SURPRISE! I posted 2 sets of confessions! =) I originally only wanted to post 1 set, but I wanted to thank my dedicated readers by posting another chapter. Thank you for reading my story, even though I may not update all the time. My life is crazy, and working full timegoing to school full time doesn't make it any easier.**

**What did you think of Paige's confessions? I added the bit about her her dad cutting her hair because I HATE her hair. I also added in the part about Sean, because something seems off about him- I think he may be bi-sexual/gay. **

**I hope you enjoyed the confessions; and I hope to get some reviews in the future! 5 REVIEWS will make me start writing the next set of confessions. Have a great day! =) **


	19. Maya's Confessions

I'm Maya St. Germain- I'm the new girl that moved into dead girl's old house.

**I have a confession:** I never expected to arrested due to drug possession. I only expected to get high once or twice; and then break the habit and quit cold turkey. But that's what everyone says; and life never happens the way you plan it to.

**I have a confession: **I have a kid somewhere. I'm seventeen; kid's got to be two, almost three. Baby girl- I gave her up for adoption when I was in New Mexico. Her father never knew about her.

**I have a confession: **My ex-boyfriend Ray, got me into drugs. He stole some from his roommate. He saw how happy his friend was when he was high and figured I might like it since I was so depressed all the time.

**I have a confession:** Ray saw me as depressed because he met me right after I had given my little girl up for adoption. I wasn't about to tell him about my past; I didn't want to scare him away too.

**I have a confession:** As much as I love my parents; their lifestyle isn't normal. They had two children before marriage; and they met at Woodstock- for God's sake!

**I have a confession:** I'm stuck here at true-north for a couple months. Sometimes; I don't mind it here- it's actually a pretty nice. The only thing I don't like is all the religious aspects. My parents didn't really get into religion, and I was never pushed into in as a kid.

**I have a confession: **I never officially broke up with Ray- he ended it with me when I didn't call him back. I was too busy playing tonsil hockey with Emily.

**I have a confession: **I like messing with parents. Sometimes, I tell them the biggest lies I can think of, and other times I just tell the truth.

**I have a confession:** I miss Emily. My director at true-north won't let us talk because she thinks that being a lesbian is wrong- I personally don't give a shit. I've sent her letters, but I doubt she's gotten them- her mother probably ripped them up after she read them.

**I have a confession:** I know Mrs. Hastings for years. She prosecuted me for drug use a few years ago. I wasn't living in Rosewood at the time, but I was visiting my Aunt Jackie when I got caught with weed on me.

**I have a confession: I** think Emily is cheating on me, as I admit my biggest confessions. I don't think she is willing to keep in a relationship when she never sees me. That girl's a player- she won't wait for me to return.

**I have a confession: **I'll be pretty impressed if Emily's still waiting for me to return. Her family probally bad-mouthed me and made her start dating a pretty Christian boy. One that NEVER thinks about sex, or would corrupt their little daughter.

**I have a confession: I** think I'm bipolar. My parents thought it would be dumb to get me tested; but I think there's something wrong with me.

**I have a confession:** I'm leaving again. I can't stand being here anymore. I can't just vanish- everyone's been through that with Alison. I keep telling myself that I'm leaving. I'll leave Emily a note, maybe. Go somewhere…I don't know. Somewhere warm! It's too fucking cold in this city. It doesn't matter where I end up. As long as it's somewhere they won't find me.

**I have a confession:** If you never hear of me, after I get out of True-North; don't say I didn't warn you. I gave you notice- I know what I want to do with my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: THREE POST ON THE SAME DAY! HOW EXCITING IS THAT? LOL. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed Maya's confessions! I couldn't help adding a few 'small world' connections into Maya's life. Just because she wasn't born and raised in Rosewood; didn't mean she didn't visit the area. I just love connecting major and minor characters together! **

**Please, don't forget to review! ****I probably won't be posting the next set of confessions today; but they will be posted in the near future! **

**Don't forget to post your favorite confessions! =) **


	20. Mike's Confessions

I'm Mike Montgomery. If my parent's found out what I'm about to tell you; I'd be shit-outta luck!

**I confess: **I can't believe Aria knew that my dad was cheating on my mom. Why didn't she tell me? At first, I was angry. Then I got over my anger with Aria and was pissed at my dad for what he did to our family.

**I confess:** Noel may be my friend- but Aria is still my sister. After I found out that my sister was the one that was sleeping with Mr. Fitz, I gave her subtle hints at dinner. I wanted her to tell me and my dad before Noel spilled the beans. After Aria kept quiet, I had to take drastic measures, and I paid the new kid Caleb for the midterm answers. I put them in Noel's locker, and waited for my plan to come into action.

**I confess: **As much as it GROSSED me out that my sister was the one dating her English teacher; it kind of made sense. She used to say that boys her own age never had the same interest as her- Mr. Fitz proves that!

**I confess:** I wish I never tried to get Noel and Aria to hook up. Hanna and Sean were trying to get them together, and I should have noticed something when Aria didn't want her BFF to set her up with him. I guess I should look out for warning signs next time.

**I confess:** I love my mom- she's the best. But… I still thought that Meredith was kind of hot when I saw her at the art exibit. If I knew she was the one ruining my parents marriage- I wouldn't have thought of her as hot. I would have called her homewreaker- or whore… I wouldn't have been very nice!

**I confess: **I can't wait to everyone graduates next year. I'll be the star lacrosse player, and possibly get MVP of Rosewood. Then, I'll get myself a full ride to the biggest party college in the city; and I won't have to pay for a DIME of it!

**I confess: **A couple months ago, I started seeing a girl in a different view than I had before. Before I went to Iceland, that girl looked BAD and was nothing compared to Alison. Now, this chick looks better than Alison EVER did; and everytime I see her- I get weak. That girl is my sister's best friend; the fabulous Hanna Marin. Now that Caleb guy's gone; I can come into her life. I'll surprise her and she'll love it!

**I confess: **I got really drunk at Noel's party this year and accidently walked in on two girls making out in the photo booth. I didn't tell anyone what I saw, but I took their pictures as I was leaving. I almost brought them home with me, and after I realized who it was, I dropped them and ran towards home. The girl in the photos? One of my sister's other best friends.

**I confess: **Nobody knows this… but I just got my first job last week. I haven't told anyone; because they would make fun of me, and tell me it was hardly a job. I work outside planned parenthood, giving out paperwork on safe sex, and condoms. It pays very little; only $7.35 an hour- but it's enough for me to save up incase my family get's divorced and my mom actually moves away. I want to be a son that can help her; even when she can't depend on my dad.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>**This chapter has been dedicated to one of my dedicated readers- caitspeak! She loves Mike; and was DYING to see his confessions! **

**What did you think of Mike's confessions? Did you suspect he was the one putting the test answers in Noel's locker? I did; and that's why I wrote it that way! **

**Don't forget to read and review; I'll post the next set of confessions later this week! =) **


	21. Alex's Confessions

Hey, I'm Alex. I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy.

**I confess: **I regret leaving Spencer. I got all possessive of my privacy and didn't give her a chance to explain. She's still everything I think about, as much I don't support her current decisions.

**I confess: **I'm allergic to peanuts. It's REALLY bad though. I don't just get a rash, and throw up. My throat closes up, and my eyes bulge out of my head and I feel myself counting 'one-one hundreds' until I get dizzy and pass out. I've almost died a few times, and I feel like I am going to die because of this food allergy.

**I confess:** The country club now does not serve any items with peanuts in it, including peanut oils. They don't want my mother setting charges on them because they know that one of their employees is deathly allergic to peanuts.

**I confess: **Mrs. Hastings came to the country club a few months ago, and got drunker than I've ever seen her. She spent hours talking to me, and crying. When I was finally done my shift, she tried to kiss me and tried to seduce me, grabbing at my stomach and my muscles. She doesn't seem to remember the last part, and I don't plan on reminding her, or telling Spencer.

**I confess:** I love a hot MILF as much as the next guy, but I was not going to sleep with Mrs. Hastings. I had a crush on her daughter, and I didn't want to ruin that in case Spencer and I dated. Which, we did and I broke up with her a few weeks later.

**I confess: **A few weeks before I left Spencer, I got a letter in the mail giving me details on Spencer's past relationships. It had pictures of Spencer kissing her sister's boyfriend and fiancé. It was signed with a red letter A.

**I confess: **I'm poor. I work at the country club in order to get bread on the table. My mother has Cohn's disease, and she is constantly out of work because of her flair ups. My father left when I was 13, when my mom got sick.

**I confess: **I heard that Spencer killed her brother-in-law, and I passed out. I didn't expect that my ex-girlfriend would be capable of doing something like that. Her current boyfriend was accused of killing her best friend. She never did things like this when we were dating… he changed her.

**I confess: **I gave the country club my two weeks. I got a job opportunity at a doctor's office down the street from my house. Dr. Wren Kim offered me a job, and I took it.

**I confess: **I wish I could forget about Spencer, like she forgot about me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed Alex's confessions. I personally believe that they suck, but I would love to know what you think about them! Don't forget to read and review- I initually wanted 5 reviews before I posted the next chapter, but I will ask for 4 reviews this time! So what are you waiting for? REVIEW! =)<strong>


	22. Sean's Confessions

I'm Rosewood's homecoming king. But I shouldn't have the title of homecoming king; the only think I'm good at is lying!

**I confess: **I'm bi-sexual. Some people may be confused, because I dated Ms. Hanna Marin, the hottest girl in school. She asked me to take her virginity, and I told her no, flat out. It offended her, but I didn't think having sex with her would be a good idea.

**I confess: **I wasn't always bi-sexual. My first crush was Alison. She was smart, sexy, and sweet. I would have dated her until the end of time. When she went missing, Hanna started to be everything that Alison once was. That's when Hanna and I first got together. After many breakup, and after she crashed my car, I stopped thinking she was so wonderful. I didn't end out relationship though.

**I confess:** Sometimes, I wished I slept with her so I could talk in the locker room like most of the other guys do. Instead, I just listen and wait for when I can say I went all the way with my dream guy.

**I confess:** I'm dating Paige. I asked her out as a cover, in order for my parents not to get suspicious of my sexuality. Paige is okay with us dating, she was pretty happy to help me out actually.

**I confess: **I went to virginity club for a reason… to see the guy I have feelings for. Of course, he's interested in my ex, and not me… but hopefully Lucas turns around soon and sees that he belongs with me!

**I confess:** I was BEYOND pissed when Hanna crashed my car because I wouldn't sleep with her. But, I didn't want to be a complete asshole, and make her pay for all the damages because I knew how her small family was financially struggling. I offered her a job at my moms denist office, because I knew Jenna Marshall came into the building a few times a week for her therapist. Hanna was PETRIFIED at Jenna, and I wanted to scare her for ruining my car. Is that a dick move? Probally, but I didn't care.

**I confess:** I coved for Noel the night that Hanna got run over. He wasn't playing xbox with me, he was out looking for Aria- he believed that she was cheating on him and I offered to cover for him. And then Hanna got hit by a car at the same location Noel was watching Aria at… coincidence? I think not.

**I confess:** I can't wait to get out of Rosewood Day. I plan on going away to college, up to North Jersey at Fairliegh Dickinson University. Nobody there knows that I was homecoming king, or in virginity club. I'll be someone completely different than I was for years in Rosewood.

**I confess: **I plan on telling my father about my sexual preference the day after graduation. I don't want to meantion anything before that, because I want him to be there when I graduate with honors. He'll probally disown me, because of this uptight town. My mom, on the other hand; will always love me.

**I confess:** During the homecoming dance, I saw Mr. Fitz and Aria alone with each other many times. I think that's who she's seeing. I don't have the balls to tell Noel because he'll freak out at me, because I've known for like 2 months now. I'll act shocked when they reveal it, but I personally saw it coming. And you know what's the worst part? They're a cute couple, a lot cutter than Noel and Aria ever could be!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Did you enjoy Sean's confessions? I had fun writing them! =)<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my dedicated readers; ****fight4finchel7532****! Not only did she think Sean was gay… she thought of the idea that he should be in love with Lucas. I thought it was a great ideas, and added that little twist into my story. I hope my readers enjoy it! **

**Don't forget to review if you want to see confessions in the near future! PS- Only 9 days till the season two premiere of Pretty Little Liars! Who's excited? =) **


	23. Wren's Confessions

I'm Dr. Wren Kim; Rosewood's newest doctor in town!

**I confess:** I'm not just the newest doctor in town, I'm the sexiest and youngest doctor in town.

**I confess:** I may not have a lot of patients when I first start out, but people in Rosewood will talk about me, and I will be the most popular doctor, in no time!

**I confess: **I'm into younger girls. I like the idea of dating someone who is inexperienced, it's nice to be someone's first; even if they're number 100 or so on my list.

**I confess: **A few months ago, I split two sisters apart just to get in both their pants. I didn't plan on getting engaged to Melissa Hastings, but after she told me she was pregnant, I felt like I had to propose. I found out two weeks later that she was lying about being pregnant because I found an empty tampon box in our master bathroom. I confronted her, and then she admitted that she only wanted to be engaged to me. Our engagement continued until I met her sister, Spencer. We ended up hitting it off more than I expected, and a few days later, we got into bed with each other. Her sister found out, and cancelled out engagement.

**I confess:** I wish I met Spencer before I met Melissa… things could have been different.

**I confess: **After Melissa kicked me out of the barn and her life, I fell for Spencer. I didn't expect it to happen, but I really do miss her. That is why I came back to Rosewood.

**I confess: **I gave Spencer's ex-boyfriend, Alex a job at my office. Not because he's Spencer's ex, but because his mom is sick. I can get her free doctor visits and help her during her flare ups. She reminds me of my own grandmother, and I love his mother as if she was family.

**I confess: **I didn't expect to be a doctor in high school. I wanted to be a high school principle. Talk about a career change!

**I confess: **I heard that Melissa is now married with a bun in the oven. Good for her, replacing me with her high school sweetheart right after she left me. It wasn't even a week after I was out of her bed, and she already had my spot taken and warm by Ian. Ironic? She probably wanted to get rid of me, and knew that Spencer was attracted to me… and waited for the opportunity to make me look like the bad guy!

**I confess: **I can't wait till Spencer finds out that I'm back. She's probably been waiting for me to return, like a princess looking for her prince charming. When I return, she will finish high school and get married. I love her, and I don't want anyone to keep her from me!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Did you like Wren's confessions? I really had fun writing them, and I can't wait to see what happens when he returns to Rosewood in season two! Who's excited for the new season to start up? Please, don't forget to review! Thank you! =) <strong>


	24. Darren's Confessions

My name is Darren Wilden; Rosewood's Ex-police officer.

**I confess:** I'm happy that my interrogation with the pretty little liars made me lose my job. I've been trying to get fired for months now, and Mrs. Hastings made that dream possible.

**I confess:** I often sleep with parents of 'troubled teenagers", in order to help them avoid jail time.

**I confess:** I said parents… I prefer to sleep with the moms, but I sometimes like being on the receiving end with the dads.

**I confess:** It's pretty good being a cop, and getting laid to get people out of trouble.

**I confess:** I do this because my mother had to do this when I was a kid. I got caught stealing a carton of cigarettes when I was 17, and my mother slept with the cop to get me out of trouble, and it worked. She never let me live it down that she had to sleep around in order to get out of trouble.

**I confess:** I was relocated after I interrogated the pretty little liars without a parent present. I now am a police officer in Arizona. It's in a comfy little town. No missing bodies or murdered teen queens. I doubt it will be quiet with me here, I always come in contact with drama!

**I confess:** I was best friends with some people you wouldn't even expect me to be friends with. I spent every single weekend during my senior year with Jason DiLaurentis, Ezra Fitz, Garrett Reynolds, and Ian Thomas.

**I confess:** I was the bad boy of the group. I almost didn't graduated because I thought it would be a good idea to sit in my room all day after the love of my life, Melissa Hastings started dating Ian Thomas, one of my best friends. He knew how I felt about her, and he still went out of his way to take her from me.

**I confess:** I plan on taking her back from him, now that his body is missing. When they find the proof that he is dead, I'll fly down for the funeral and make her mine; just like she should have been all along.

**I confess:** My ex girlfriend is dead because of me. I didn't kill her, but I feel like I'm still responsible for what happened to her.

**I confess:** No, my ex-girlfriend is not Alison DiLaurentis. Her name is Leah Zook. We belonged to the same Amish Community a few towns away from Rosewood. We met through some of my Pennysvania Dutch relatives, and I felt as if Leah was filling the spot in my hear that Melissa once had. She was perfect. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and a heart shaped face. She looked exactly like Alison, but that didn't matter because she was mine. All mine.

**I confess:** On our two years anniversary, I asked Leah to marry me. I put the ring in her glass of champagne… I didn't expect her to swallow the ring, or to be allergic to the fruits mixed together in this champagne blend. I didn't go for help, because I didn't want people to think I was the one that killed her, so tried CPR and the Heimlich maneuver. I tried many times, but I couldn't help her. It was too late, and she was dead.

**I confess:** Leah's family loved me when we first started dating, but those feeling changed when she came home with a few bruises on her arm after one of our dates. Her father thought I had beaten her, but she had fallen while we were ice skating, she always bruised so easily and was very accident prone. They never believed that she had gotten hurt, they believed I was beating her, and I couldn't help change their mind.

**I confess:** Leah has a grave in her home town, but she is not buried there. I took her body with me to Rosewood, and I hid her in my closet for a day until I could burry her in a little place in the woods. When I went to burry her, I saw Alison and Ian, about to get down and dirty. I left before they could see me or Leah's body. I eventually buried Leah's body in the hole where the DiLaurentis's gazebo was being built at. I dug deeper than the workers had, and put a large piece of wood on top of her body before covering it up with dirt. I then put her body in, covering up the hole with just enough dirt to make it look like it had before I came there.

**I confess:** One year after I had buried Leah, and one year after Alison had gone missing, Alison's body was found in the same hole that I had buried Leah in. The only reason I knew that it was Alison's body is because the they hadn't dug enough to find wood or Leah's bones. I wonder if they will ever dig that low, or if they'll ever find her body.

**I confess:** Leah's family hates me, and they think that I killed her because she went missing when we were together. I don't have the heart to tell them I accidently killed her with the ring she was to wear when we got married, and with an alcoholic beverage that she was allergic to. I can't tell them where her body is, and that breaks my heart.

**I confess: **I hope they find Leah's body, while looking for more evidence in Alison's murder. I want her body to be buried in her hallow empty grave her family has for her.

**I confess:** I love you Leah. I'm sorry I was too nervous to get help. I should have known about your allergies, I should have known that putting the ring in the champagne might not be the best idea.

**I confess:** I wish I wasn't a pansy, and went to get Leah help. She might have lived if I had gotten help. Instead, I let her die in order to prevent myself from getting in trouble and in order to avoid being accused of attempting to kill her. The rumors wouldn't be that bad though, for she might still be with me today.

**I confess:** I hope Alison gets the justice she deserves, beyond the grave.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I took alot of details fromt he books for Darren's confessions. <strong>

**If you read the books, read on. If not, look away. **

**Please, don't say I didn't warn you... I don't want to spoil the details for you. **

**SPOILERS STARTING NOW: As you know, Alison and Leah went missing around the same time. In 'Heartless', we learn all the details of Darren's past. He never was accused of killing Leah, but Emily seems to think that he killed Leah. Not all the details I wrote are in the book (like, the proposal). At the end of heartless, we are unsure of who's body was found in the hole, Alison's or Leah's. I don't think we ever find out the truth. SPOILERS ENDING NOW.**

**Please, read and review. Tell me what you think, and let me know if you've ever read the books. I'd love to know which fans have and haven't read the books. I plan on posting the rest of the confessions soon; only 4 more confessionals before it's voting time! Thank you, dedicated readers! =)**


	25. Ben's Confessions

I'm Ben. People don't know my name, I was always known for dating Emily Fields. Now that she's gone; I'm a nobody.

**Confession: **Emily and I used to date, and we were together for two years.

**Confession: **In those two years, we only went to second base. She wouldn't let me do more than feel her up, and I tried everything in order to change that.

**Confession:** I got tired of waiting, and I tried to force Emily into doing it with me… until I got caught by Toby.

**Confession:** Toby made me SO mad. He knew that Emily and I were trying to get our grove on… why did he interrupt? She was screaming because I was so sexy, trying to force myself on her!

**Confession: **I found out after Emily dumped me, and after I tried to rape her, that she was a Lesbian. Talk about a slap in the face!

**Confession:** I'm the best thing that ever happened to the lacrosse team; just saying!

**Confession:** How could I be that stupid? Date a girl for two years and wait until she was ready to do the deed… only to have her up and leave me for another girl? Not cool man, not cool.

**Confession: **I'm finally over Emily. Now, I've moved onto a new swimmer. Paige. Let's see how long until I can make her mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So… Ben's confessions aren't the bests but we've only seen him in like two episodes. Next confession will belong to our favorite English teacher's best friend: Hardy! Read and review! =)<strong>


	26. Hardy's Confessions

I'm Hardy. A cool dude that every girl wants to date; and who every guy wants to be.

**I confess: **I'm the reason Ezra didn't marry Jackie. I slept with her the night before their wedding. Ezra thinks that one of the other groomsmen tried to sleep with her… but it was me.

**I confess: **As much as I enjoyed the sex I had with Jackie- I wish I never met her. I didn't expect her to leave him at the altar because she had slept with me…

**I confess: **I have yet to tell Ezra that it was me, Jackie left him for.

**I confess: **I like Ezra's new girlfriend. I just don't like that she's underage. I wish he could find someone his own age. She can't do things that he can, due to her age. I have a feeling that Ezra is going to slow down his life for her. They might not even work out…

**I confess: **I almost dropped out of college; Ezra helped me boost my GPA, and helped me be the man I am today. I am very thankful that he helped me when I needed him.

**I confess: **I originally wanted to be cop. I was overweight in high school, and I didn't pass the civil-service test. That is what kept me from my dream, and made me a communications major instead.

**I confess: **I still sleep with my night light on; I've had night terrors since I was a kid.

**I confess:** My favorite food is cheese fries… I love them!

**I confess:** I wish I had a wife and a kid, right now. I'm tired of being lonely. My life consists of work, eating and sleeping. And every few days I have some fun with porn. My life's too boring!

**I confess:** I made an e-harmony account two months ago. I have yet to go on any dates, because I am not attracted to the woman that the site wants to set me up with. I'm hopeless…

**I confess: **Last time I met up with Ezra, he told me how he wanted me to meet this chick he knew was perfect for me… only she's kind of married? Her husband cheated on her, and she still wanted him in her life, or something like that. I looked on facebook, but I couldn't find the 'Ella Montgomery' he was talking about. Every person was either black, or Indian. And Ezra knows I wouldn't date either.

**I confess:** I'm a rascist bastard. My father and grandfather did not give people of different race respect, and I feel as if I adapted that trait from them. I need to learn how to accept people of different races than I am. In a few weeks, I am going to a psychologist named Dr. Sullivian, in Rosewood for this problem. Hopefully, she can help me with this...


	27. Jackie's Confessions

I am Jackie Molina; and I was one day away from being Jackie Molina-Fitz…

**I confess:** I never showed up for my own wedding. I wrote Ezra a note telling him I had slept with one of his groomsmen, and I never saw him again. Atleast, until the Hollis open house at the Montgomery's.

**I confess:** I didn't just sleep with one of Ezra's groomsmen, I slept with all BUT one. That one was his cousin Albert, who is gay. I slept with 4 of Ezra's closest friends and family members.

**I confess:** I don't regret it. It was a learning experience.

**I confess:** After I left Ezra, I got a foster kid. I had been a foster mom for years, but never got a kid. They gave me the perfect kid too. His name is Caleb, and he's 16- he does everything by himself and I barely see him anymore.

**I confess:** I don't give him the love that a real mother should, but my own mother never gave me that sort of love. I didn't have a reason to love a kid that wasn't technically mine.

**I confess:** I loved Ezra, I really did. I just gave into pressure and had sex with someone that wasn't him. It's not exactly that bad…

**I confess:** I slept with the groomsmen because Ezra didn't want to have sex two weeks before our wedding. Wanted to wait till we were Mr. & Mrs. Before we rocked the bed again. I promised that it was okay, and I would wait for him. I did anything but.

**I confess:** I love my sisters kid, Maya. She's quirky and silly and cute. I think that she would be perfect for my Caleb, don't you?

**I confess:** I went through a phase in high school when I was "bi-curious" and I had another phase in which I fucked everything that walked. It made me into the lady I am today.

**I confess:** I can't believe I'm going to be working with my ex-fiance; Mr. Ezra Fitz. It's exciting to see if I can still make his heart go 'pitter-patter' like I did years ago.

**I confess:** If I still make him weak in the knees, I plan on using that to my advantage and helping him loose his job.

**I confess:** I don't care how wrong that is, I want to mess with Ezra. He wanted to mess with me by denying my sex… I wanna mess with his life, and his job. Karma's a bitch; Ezzy!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you liked Jackie's confessions... the final confessions belong to Samara. Stay tuned for an extra special chapter in the near future; before I post the list of confessions that YOU GET TO VOTE ON and turn them into one-shots! Who's ready for TONIGHT; the season two premiere? I AM! =) Don't forget to read and review! =)<strong>


	28. Samara's Confessions

I'm Samara. I'm the girl next door with a thrifty side!

**I admit:** I gave Emily those earrings because she honestly looked hot in them.

**I admit:** I'm not who she thinks I am; I'm really a detectives daughter… helping my father by staging as a teenage girl to help get information on Alison's investigation.

**I admit:** I came on to Emily because I wanted to; not because I was getting paid $40 a hour to be with her; digging for clues.

**I admit:** I think I'm falling for her, something that we're not supposed to do with my job.

**I admit:** I wish I could tell her who I really am… but I would make my father lose his job. Why ruin my father's life when it might not even work out between the two of us?

**I admit: **I wish Emily's girlfriend would just come out already, she's driving Emily crazy with all these top secret dates they're going on.

**I admit:** I haven't been in Rosewood for years…

**I admit:** I went to Rowan University in New Jersey for my bachelors in psychology. It's a 8 hour drive from Rosewood; so I never really came home unless I had to, like for holidays.

**I admit:** I came home to visit my friend Simone, who was home for the holidays. One week turned into two weeks… and my father offered to pay me mucho bucks in order to pose as a teenage girl; and I couldn't say no. And that's why I'm here today.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the confessions I wrote for Samara! =)<p> 


	29. Confessions From A!

I'm A. I'm everything you want to be; and everything you hate… at the exact same time.

**Confession #1:** You've met me before.

**Confession #2:** I'm close to the pretty little liars… not too close though; for Ella Montgomery didn't know who I was when she met me a few weeks ago.

**Confession #3:** I'm the reason why Emily is moving to Texas. I sent her mom a note; but she has no clue I exist, she thinks that Mr. Fields sent her the letter.

**Confession #4:** I got Ezra the job at Hollis… I knew that Jackie would be working with him and I couldn't keep away from ruing Aria's life.

**Confession #5:** I hit Spencer and Melissa with my rental car.

**Confession #6:** It's the same car that I hit Hanna with a few months back.

**Confession #7:** If the girls talk about me in theropy; they will be completely alone when I torment them; because their parents will forbid them from seeing each other.

**Confession #8:** I knew Mrs. Porter before she passed away…

**Confession #9:** I'm who killed her. I'm also the one who called Ms. Marin requesting for an appointment…. And then I killed Mrs. Porter so she couldn't attend.

**Confession #10:** I'm happy doing what I have to do to these girls.

**Confession #11:** I got Toby out of jail.

**Confession #12:** I didn't kill Alison; someone else did that…

**Confession #13:** Sometimes; my ideas come from my own head; and other times I get help from others.

**Confession #14:** I saved Spencer because I didn't want Ian to kill her.

**Confession #15:** If anyone kills the girls; it's going to be me!

**Confession #16:** I'm someone you would least expect me to be…

**Confession #17:** It's not over till I say it is!

* * *

><p><strong>And there was A's confessions! I hope you enjoyed my story… so far! I plan on updating it with the parent's confessions and turning confessions that you liked more than the rest into one-shots!<strong>

**I have some homework for you though…**

**#1; enjoy the season two premiere tonight.**

**#2; I want to have 2 (or more; if possible) reviews on every single chapter, before I post the list of confessions that you will then vote on to be turned into one-shots.**

**Please; don't let me down; I know you love this story and you don't want anything happening to it! … Right?**

**XOXO - A!**


	30. What's Next!

**In the past few months, I've had a many positive reviews and two very dedicated reviewers (caitspeak and fight4finchel7532) … thank you both for your inspiration and insight; you rock! I have given both major and minor characters secrets that I would like to elaborate on. Below, is a list of some of the major confessions for the characters. Review and let me know which ones you would like to see as one shot, and I'll do my best to make it happen. If you don't see a confession/scenario here that really struck you, let me know and I might add it in. Read on, for the choices. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aria:<span>**

Ballet and quitting it.

Keeping secret about her father's affair.

**Spencer:**

Posttraumatic stress disorder.

Stealing sister's future intended.

**Hanna:**

Bulimia.

Stealing attention.

**Emily: **

Cutting.

Admitting her sexual orientation.

**Alison:**

Her last few memories.

**Jason:**

Dropping out of college.

**Melissa:**

Her multiple sexual encounters.

**Ian:**

His infatuation for dating younger girls.

**Ezra:**

Being engaged, and then breaking up.

Finding out that your last hookup is now in your AP high school English class.

**Caleb:**

Motherless Child.

**Toby:**

901-Free At Last

Running to the cops.

**Maya:**

Having Child.

True North Experience.

**Jenna:**

Blinded by the light.

**Samara:**

The day to day life of being a detective's daughter.

**Aria/Spencer/Hanna/Emily/Alison:**

The Jenna thing.

Their last sleepover.

**Aria/Ezra:**

Double Lives.

Teacher/Student relationship.

**Aria/Noel:**

From chemistry to blackmailing.

**Spencer/Toby:**

Stealing her dad's car, her reaction.

Being star-crossed lovers.

**Spencer/Wren:**

First time.

**Hanna/Sean:**

7th grade crush.

Dating, denying sex and breaking up.

**Hanna/Lucas:**

Conversations while slow dancing at dance-a-thon.

**Hanna/Caleb:**

First time.

**Emily/Maya:**

Getting high.

**Emily/Paige:**

Sneaking around.

**Melissa/Spencer:**

Sisterly bonds.

**Mona/Hanna:**

Frenemies on the daily basics.

**Jenna/Toby:**

Seduction between step-sibilings.

**Caleb/Lucas:**

Going the distance, to make Hanna happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I initially wanted to wait a week before posting the list of possible one-shots, but I wanted to give you a bit of motivation. In the past two weeks, I've had 930 hits, but I've only had 49 reviews on 29 different chapters? The number's don't add up, and I know there are people who have subscribed to this story and have set alerts, when they have yet to write a single review. If 2 or more people review all the chapters in this story, and post their favorite one-shot ideas, I will start writing the one-shots. I won't start the ones-shots until I get two reviews on each chapter. So, get started on the chapters you haven't reviewed! There will be one-shot posted every week. I plan on making 10 or more one-shots, but the that all depends on how many reviews you all submit and what storylines you like most. <strong>


	31. Story Status: On Hiatus

I won't be posting an update to 'Rosewood Confessions' for a few weeks. On Tuesday, I lost a very close family friend to suicide. Her in-laws are my like my grandparents; and I call them mummy and poppy because of how close we are. She left behind family that was deeper than blood, and bonded through friendship and memories. She left behind many immediate family members; a husband, son, and two young daughters.

* * *

><p>Right now, I don't know how to feel about what happened. My mind calls this acts senseless, and selfish; wondering how and why she could do this to her family, and my body shakes as I write this, unable to control my emotions. I saw her daughters the day before this all happened, we went out to eat with the local fire company's ladies auxiliary, before taking a break for the summer months. While her family was out, she began writing her notes, stating that she was going to end her life. Who would have thought that she would be doing that, while we were thinking about anything but what had happened.<p>

* * *

><p>I am a bit preoccupied, and I am trying to get my thoughts together during this time. I should be able to update the story in July. Please, don't forget about this story. I don't want to lose any viewers, but if they can't wait for me to post because of personal reasons, they weren't really interested in my story as much as they said they were. Please, don't flame me, or take me off of your 'alert list' because of this, I promise I will be back. Thank you, for you understanding during this time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SUICIDE: A PERMENT SOLUTION FOR A TEMPORARY PROBLEM.<strong>

**I will forever wear my yellow ribbon; around my heart... love and miss you PLS**

Sincerly,

Nicholina Maria


	32. Emily: Bisexual

This one-shot is all about Emily, and her bisexual sexuality; and who she has become because of her sexuality.

* * *

><p>I always knew I was different. I wasn't normal, or anything like the average Jane.<p>

I wanted to be normal, oh how I wanted to be normal. But I, Emily Fields was anything but normal.

I wasn't interested in dolls, like all of the other girls my age. I wanted to play kickball with the boys, and my parents were okay with that. In middle school, I didn't want to hang out with the boys, for they were the ones I wanted to avoid. I then wanted to only hang out with the girls. Especially one in particular: Alison DiLaurentis.

* * *

><p><strong>She was perfect in every single way.<strong>

She had a heart shaped face, framed by blonde luscious waves of hair, bright blue expressive eyes, a cute button nose and personality that could kill. Every girl wanted to be her; and every guy wanted to date her. I myself even wanted to date her.

Right after I met her, I knew I was falling in love. Alison was the girl next door; and I knew that if I let her, she could make all my dreams come true. And that's exactly what happened.

One night, while we were in her bedroom, we were talking about English class, and out of nowhere; she went up and kissed me on the lips. I didn't stop her, I just kept kissing her until we were about to run out of air. It didn't feel wrong at all, and after she left; I could still feel her lips on me and her breath on my neck.

* * *

><p>After Alison went missing, I dated a boy named Ben. He was just a cover up. I didn't love him- hell, I didn't really even like the guy. I just dated him to keep my mind off of everything I was thinking about Allison. It felt like it the natural next step- find someone to replace her. I really wanted a nice girl that I could bring home to my parents, but I didn't want to give my mother a heart attack; so I settled on Ben.<p>

Ben and I dated for a year before I even thought about my sexually. I mean, I thought about it, but I didn't want to experiment with it or anything, I only kissed the guy, although he told everyone in the locker room that we were doing it. I wanted to neuter him for telling people that…

That was, until I met Maya. Maya was just a wonderful as Alison, except for so very different. Maya was dark, while Alison was light. Alison was sweet, while Maya was Ballsy. People say that opposites attract, so I didn't think much of it.

* * *

><p>Thought Maya was definitely an adventure, I never got over Alison.<p>

Ever did the following people I was romantically involved in… Toby, Paige, and Samara.

I wish, I could only have one girl in my life, for the rest of my life.

I would not have a problem choosing who that girl would be: Miss Alison DeLaurentis.

And, together, we would live happily ever after.

As I walk away from the girls, and guys I left behind, I shout out the truth… I'M BISEXUAL! And I don't mind being that way; because that is who I am! My mom may not approve my sexual orientation, but she still loves me very much. She will never stop loving me, and I know that is because I am her DAUGHTER. And that; is never going to change!

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Thank you for reading this one-shot; I plan on posting 3 more one-shots this weekend!

Please; read and review! =)


	33. Hanna: Bulimic

This one-shot meantions Hanna's fight with bulimia.

If you do not support eating disorders; I would skip this chapter.

* * *

><p>Three years ago, I wasn't called Hanna Marin; or the fabulous Hanna Marin.<p>

I was called 'Hefty Hanna'. Everyone made fun of me because I was big. My clothes would be too small for my too big body. Even though I knew I had to do something about my body, I kept eating. I would come home from school, and eat a whole box of cheese its. Then I would eat a four-pack of chocolate puddings after dinner. And, if I was still hungry, I would find something else to eat before I cried myself to sleep and went to bed.

* * *

><p>This went on for years, two years to be exact. I was almost 200 pounds when I noticed what my weight was doing to me. Guys weren't giving me the attention I needed. They only wanted to make sexist jokes at me, or call me fat names. It was horrible, and I didn't like it at all… but I never stopped eating.<p>

One of the last times Alison and I ever went to the mall together, I housed down two orders of sweet potato fries. Alison was very ashamed of what I had just done, and she told me that I could still become pretty AND skinny, if I listened to her. I followed her to the bathroom, and she showed me what she was taking about.

When we were in the bathroom, Alison showed me how she helped herself contain her slim figure. She would gently put one finger down her throat, and wait until she vomited everything she recently ate. It had no calories when it was coming back up, and it was a good diet idea for me. I tried it one time in the mall, and within the next few weeks, I was vomiting every single meal I ate. Sometimes, I wouldn't eat at all, because it burned SO badly as it came but up. In time, I was losing my status as 'Hefty Hanna' and guys were calling me Hanna again- something that they hadn't called me in years. It felt good; really good to be treated this way. In only six months, I had gone down form a size 14 to a size 4. It was wonderful. People kept asking me how I got this way, and I lied to every single one of their faces. I told them it was a new diet. I told them it was hours of exercise each week. I didn't tell them that I barely ate, or that when I did eat, I made myself vomit. I especially didn't tell them that my missing, and probably dead- best friend Alison DeLaurentis had taught me this trick.

* * *

><p>One day, I decided to stop vomiting. It was hard not to make myself purge, for my body was training itself to vomit after I put something in my mouth. I first started off by eating food in liquid forms, and I slowly moved onto real food. In three months time, I had kicked my habit of bulimia, and I was able to keep my meals down, without fear of vomiting them back up. That has been, and is my biggest accomplishment to date. It hurts my heart to think that I wouldn't have struggled with this ugly habit if it wasn't for Allison. But if it wasn't for Allison, I wouldn't have found the REAL me.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Only two more one shots left in this story (belonging to Spencer and Aria)!

Please; read and review! =)


	34. Spencer: Chronic Boyfriend Stealer

This one shot is on Spencer's relationships with her sister's boyfriends and fiances.

* * *

><p>I'm a Hastings; so everyone in town expects me to be perfect.<p>

Well; I hate to inform them, but I am anything but. I think naughty thoughts, I like to drink and I also like to swear. But, my biggest sin… is taking things that aren't my own.

* * *

><p>When I was 14, my sister brought home her boyfriend, Ian Thomas. Ian and I got along great, he was going to college on lacrosse scholarship, and I had recently gotten onto the Rosewood Day's field hockey team. The topics we had to talk about were endless, and I felt like I could never get bored, talking to this very, attractive man. Too bad, he belonged to my sister.<p>

One day, Ian was helping me with my aim, and he leaned over and kissed me. He KISSED ME… not the other way around. I let him kiss me, and I kissed him back in return. It was lovely, and I would never forget that day, as long as I lived. The only thing that kept him from being mine was Melissa Hastings; my perfect older sister. I knew that this would be the only time I would ever have what was hers, so I took it to my advantage. I told my friends about it the next day, and we giggled about what would happen if Melissa found out. I believe, if Melissa found out, it would not end in a laughing matter.

* * *

><p>Two years later, along came Wren. Wren wasn't just a boyfriend of Melissa's- it was Melissa's fiancé. She had found Mr. Right, and after dating him for 5 months, she decided to bring him home to the Hastings house. The moment I saw Wren, I knew that he was perfect. He was older than Melissa, and he was training to become a doctor. The man knew a lot about life, and he didn't live innocently. In fact, the first night we met each other, we kissed. I felt bad, for he was ENGAGED to my sister, for god's sake, but that didn't stop me from kissing him. In fact, I kept kissing him, and I didn't stop until I thought I saw Melissa. I stopped kissing that adorable British man, and I looked around… my sister was nowhere to be seen. But, I stopped Wren from going any farther, afraid that Melissa may actually interrupt us as we 'got to know one another' intimately with one another's lips and tongues.<p>

It didn't take long for Melissa to find out about Wren and I fooling around. She ended their engagement, and blamed everything on me. I admit, it was my fault, but I couldn't help taking Wren's attention. I like to take things that don't belong to me. I have never had ANYTHING that I have been able to call my own, so by taking Melissa's boyfriends or fiancés, I feel as if I am able to take away the happiness that she has, and I have given myself a little bit in return. Is that TOO much to ask? I don't think so!

* * *

><p>Now, after many months of being really happy, and having EVERYTHING that I have ever wanted in my relationship with Toby, A makes it all go away, for I must keep him safe. Why does life have to be so unfair; when love is involved?<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Please read and review!

The final chapter will be up VERY soon! =)


	35. Aria: Hiding the Affair

This one-shot is about Aria holding back on her father's affair with Meredith.

* * *

><p>My family moved to Iceland for a year so that my dad didn't ruin his marriage with my mom.<p>

How do I know this? Because I was the one that caught him, with his student, making out in a car.

* * *

><p>I didn't expect to catch my father cheating on my mom. It's not something that a daughter wakes up and thinks to herself 'I want to catch my dad having a relationship with a woman OTHER than my mom'. It doesn't go like that… at least it didn't go like that for me. I didn't want to be the one to find my dad this way, yet I did.<p>

It took me a few months to get over how angry I was with my dad. How could he cheat on my mom. Didn't he love our family? Did he still love my mom? How would this affect their marriage? It didn't seem like there would be anything positive out of this affair, and I hoped that my family wouldn't come crumbling down like I suspected it would.

* * *

><p>When I got home from Iceland, after being there for a year- I thought my father's affair was over. But it wasn't Instead, Meredith was now student teaching, and following from my father's examples. I couldn't believe my ears when my father told his family this at dinner. He was cheating on my mom, and PRACTICALLY bragging about it to my mother's face. How wrong was that?<p>

Meredith was invited to family dinner parties, along with my mother's open house for her new art studio. Of course, that was my father's idea, afraid to spend a day without his lovely young mistress.

* * *

><p>The thing that upset me the most, was that <strong>she was only 6 years older than me.<strong> And that my parents 20 year marriage seemed to mean nothing to him!

In time, my father's secret was revealed, by A. My mom found out that I knew before, and that I didn't tell her, and we stopped speaking for a few weeks. It was awkward to say the very least. I didn't like how A was able to stomp right into my life, and take my mother away from me… how come A didn't take Meredith away from my father? That's what really needed to happen…

* * *

><p>It's been almost 2 years since I saw my dad making out with Meredith. I don't know if she is still involved in his life, and I personally don't give a damn. Both my parents are back in my life, and that is all I care about.<p>

And… Ironically, I'm involved with my teacher. Someone that Meredith was also involved with. Creepy… to say the very least. But, I love Ezra, and he loves me. We're not breaking any laws, or rules; just hearts of all the lovely people that are in Rosewood!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**This is the final one-shot chapter of this story. **

**Thank you for all your kind words that you have wrote me in comments, and pms. Without them, I would have stopped writting this story a LONG time ago. Please, look back in the future for new Pretty Little Liars stories; for I plan on writting something new... as soon as think of a new idea. Thank you again; you have all been wonderful! =) **

**XOXO **

**jumpOVERtheMOON**


End file.
